Lo que llaman amor
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Ambos habían hecho un acuerdo, sin mayores expectativas ni pretensiones. Simplemente pasar un buen rato, llenando un vacío. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como se tiene planeado, cuando el cuerpo no espera lo que llaman amor. YuYuu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Yuuri on ice! no me pertenece. Tampoco la imagen utilizada._

 ** _Summary:_** _Ambos habían hecho un acuerdo, sin mayores expectativas ni pretensiones. Simplemente pasar un buen rato. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como se tiene planeado, cu_ _ando el cuerpo no espera lo que llaman amor. YuYuu._

 **Lo que llaman amor**

 **(Capítulo I)**

-Al fin-Susurró para si mismo un chico rubio, de 20 años, mientras dejaba caer libremente, sobre una parte de su rostro, las hebras de su fino cabello. Comenzando a acomodar sus pertenencias tras la salida del profesor del salón de clases, el cual ya había comenzando a llenarse de saludos, cuchicheos y demases.

-Yuri, iremos a beber después de la próxima hora ¿te quedas?-Cuestionó una chica pelirroja cruzando sus delicados brazos por el cuello de su irritable amigo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer-Respondió, haciéndole el quite a la chica, quien bufó en respuesta, inflando sus mejillas.

-Ya nunca pasas tiempo con nosotros-Se quejó observando como el chico acomodaba su mochila de animal print sobre su espalda, preparándose para abandonar el concurrido auditorio.

-No sé tú, pero a mi no me gusta pasar más tiempo del necesario en la universidad-Contestó comenzando a caminar, seguido por la esbelta joven.

-Mmmm antes no tenías problemas en quedarte un tiempo extra-Recordó, alzando su dedo indice a la altura de su mejilla, pensativa- acaso podrá ser que...

-No jodas-Bramó acelerando sus movimientos, camino al frontis de la vieja facultad.

-Podrá ser tal vez...sobre ese día cuando...-Insinuó obteniendo la atención del rubio.

-¡No jodas!-Repitió alzando el tono de su madura voz.

-Conociste a alguien-Finalizó abiertamente, alcanzando al chico para observar su irritado y, por sobre todo, sus enrojecidas mejillas-Ese hombre con él que te vi paseando hace unos días...

-Ya cállate. Estás loca -Exigió cubriendo su cabello con la capucha de su chaqueta, a pocos pasos de abandonar la institución, haciendo caso omiso a la insistente platica de la pelirroja, hasta salir del edificio.

-¡Yurio!-Vociferaron, llamando la atención de ambos compañeros. A unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba un chico oriental, quien sonreía tímidamente mientras se acercaba al aludido.

-¡Él, a él me refería!-Dijo para si misma la chica, tras una mueca de asombro y, posteriormente, de gran entusiasmo.

-Katsudon ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó bruscamente el rubio, esforzándose por disimular su sorpresa y, por sobre todo, su sonrojo, acrecentando por la presencia de su muy molesta amiga.

-Salí antes del trabajo y pensé en que quizás quisieras ir a...-Comenzó a formular, ya frente al rubio.

-Camina-Interrumpió bruscamente el menor, echándose a andar.

-¡Es mayor!-Vociferó Mila, claramente emocionada, uniendo sus palmas a la altura del pecho.

-¡Cállate, anciana!-Insultó el chico intentando hacerle el quite.

-Ah...¡buenas tardes!-Se apresuró a saludar, cortesmente, el japonés. Notando a la atractiva chica que acompañaba al de vistosos ojos verdes. No obstante, antes de continuar con la conversación, fue arrastrando bruscamente por el mismo, jalando su brazo.

-Yurio...no seas grosero con tu amiga-Regañó siguiéndole, aún contra su voluntad, el paso. Intentando disculparse, con la apenada expresión de su rostro, de la sonriente pelirroja, quien cubría su boca con su mano derecha, a la vez que inflaba graciosamente sus mejillas. Estaba emocionada, tenía tanto material nuevo para explotar a su pequeño Yuri.

-Déjala, está loca-Afirmó soltando al pelinegro, apenas perdieron de vista a la aludida.

-Mmmmm-Expresó el japonés, inseguro.

-Ya, ¿qué querías?-Aceleró el rubio, sin posar su mirada sobre el contrario, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su flequillo, que caían sobre su finas facciones.

-Ah, cierto, quería invit...

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?-Volvió a interrumpir, desinteresado.

-Ah yo...-Intentaba completar el de ojos marrón.

-Entonces en la mía- No tengo problema-Completó el chico comenzando a caminar, seguido por los pasos torpes del contrario, quién aun se esforzaba por formular palabra. Por su parte, el rubio, había interpretado la evidente inseguridad y vacilaciones de su acompañante, como una señal de que su departamento no estaría disponible para sus, ya habituales, encuentros.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó con su verdosa y fría mirada, volteándose y deteniéndose repentinamente, ante la extraña e incesante actitud del pelinegro.-Ya habla claro.-Apresuró, frente a él, evidenciando los pocos centímetros que lo elevaban por sobre el oriental.

-Pensaba que hoy, como salí antes del trabajo, podríamos pasar a algún lugar a comer o algo así-Confesó finalmente, sin abandonar su ansiedad producto de su imperecedera inseguridad.

-Ah...-Expresó desconcertado el más alto.

-Pero si quieres seguir como siempre, no hay problema-Corrigió agitando sus manos, al no obtener respuesta.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Aceptó, indirectamente, el rubio. Disimulando su asombro, ante el repentino rumbo que sus programados encuentros con el pelinegro habían tomado.

Primero llega de sorpresa y ahora quiere, aparentemente, conocerlo más.

 _Jodidamente extraño._

Para quienes solo habían quedado de ser un par de conocidos, con muy buenos beneficios. Tras el descubrimiento del rubio, sobre aquel patético japonés, que no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse, en el solitario local que solía frecuentar cuando necesitaba escapar de su agotadora realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un primer y no muy interesante primer cap e.e no sé que hago empezando una historia nueva ajjaja pero el yuyuu necesita más amor y atención! Ya en los que vienen comenzaré a desarrollar más esta historia, que por cierto es la segunda que hago de yoi así que no me odien(?

Y bueno, aquí tenemos a un sensual yurio ya grandecito e.e aunque no taaaan alto como en algunos fanarts que he visto -y que son maravillosos-

En fin, saludos c:

 **RequeteMiau**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Capítulo II)**

-Como una estrella-Susurró para si mismo el joven rubio. Protegiendo sus pálidas manos, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul, de la fría noche que lo envolvía, la misma que lucia brillantes e innumerables destellos en el cielo. Solo para él.

-¡Yuri!-Interrumpió una endeble voz a sus espaldas para, al instante, arrimarse sobre él, abrazando su cuello, la dueña de dicha voz.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estábamos buscando-Habló a duras penas la chica, bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Ah, ¡hazte a un lado!, borracha-Exigió el irritado rubio, tras haber sido descubierto en su intento de encontrar un poco de paz fuera de la concurrida y juvenil discoteca, donde se celebraba una fiesta de su facultad. No obstante, apenas intento alejar a pelirroja, volvió a sujetarla del brazo para que esta no perdiera el equilibrio- Ten cuidado-Agregó casi en un gruñido.

-Yura-Llamó, sumándose a la escena, su amigo de estoica expresión y profundos ojos. Sujetando el costado de Mila, para asegurar su estabilidad- ¿Quieres irte?-Cuestionó sosteniendo su mirada.

-Me tienen cansando este montón de idiotas, Beka, además el efecto ya se me pasó-Contestó, aludiendo a las bebidas que había consumido hace un rato atrás, las encargadas de hacer más tolerable la descontrolada situación. Se arrepentía de haber sucumbido a la jodida presión de la pelirroja y haber asistido a regañadientes.

-Eres un aburriiiiido-Agregó la inconsciente chica, tambaleándose entre ambos- Creo que iré a buscar a Sara-Añadió intentando librarse del agarre de ambos, a pesar de eso, este solo se volvió más firme.- ¡Sabes que tienes que distraerte!-Se quejó infantilmente, azotando su pie derecho contra el piso, en forma de protesta.

-Ya para. Tienes que irte a casa, estúpida, ya haz hecho demasiado escándalo ahí dentro-Dijo el rubio, evitando revelar, en el tono de su dura voz, la preocupación que sentía por ella y sus desmedidos actos.

-Perooo-Se opuso nuevamente- Otabek, dile algo-Exigió colgándose al cuello del aludido.

-Te llevaré a casa-Sentenció el de ojos marrón, ignorando la petición de la ojiazul- ¿Vienes, Yura?-Cuestionó intente controlar a la inconsciente muchacha.

-Sí-Afirmó emprendiendo camino con su amigo de intercambio. Llevando, casi a rastras, a la pelirroja- Espera ¿y tu motocicleta?-Recordó el ruso.

-Vendré por ella más tarde-Contestó el Kazajo, luego de unos segundos de sopesar sus opciones.

-¿Ah? Te demorarás montones, será peligroso-Respondió de mala gana, ignorando los balbuceos de Mila-Tomaré un taxi y la llevaré de regreso, luego seguiré a mi casa, después de todo, vivimos cerca. Tú vete ahora a tu departamento.

-¿Estás seguro?-Cuestionó sin inmutar su seria expresión.

-Ajá-Contestó aburrido, antes de solicitar un vehículo, a través de su celular, con su mano libre.- En diez minutos estará aquí-Notificó, para luego volver a dirigir su verdosos ojos al cielo, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

* * *

-Ya, ya, entra y no hagas mucho escándalo-Ordenó el rubio, abriendo la puerta de entrada de la casa de la pelirroja, tras arrebatarle el manojo de llaves.

-Quédateeee-Pidió la aludida, intentando aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo.

-¡No!-Sentenció cansado. Impulsándola suavemente hacía dentro con un empujón, tirando las llaves y cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Ahorrándose, de esa forma, una nueva e incoherente conversación, a la vez que evitaba la intromisión al hogar de la familia Babicheva.

Soltó un suspiró agotado y se dirigió hacía la ventanilla del conductor.

-Pagaré la cuenta aquí-Notificó el ruso, a través del cristal, que comenzaba a descender.

-¿No quiere que lo lleve a su casa?-Cuestionó confundido el mayor, ante el recorrido inicial señalado.

-No-Contestó secamente. Había cambiado de planes.

Necesitaba pasear un poco para despejar, a su manera, sus turbulentas ideas. A pesar de ser ya las cuatro de la mañana, confiaba en que aquel barrió podría estar seguro, para realizar el conocido recorrido, o eso quería pensar.

Caminó en silencio, por las frías y desoladas calles de San Petersburgo. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, al sentir el fuerte gruñido de su estomago, se detuvo en seco, empezando a considerar sus opciones y tentaciones. Otra vez haría un desvió, recordando que solo a unas cuadras de su hogar, se encontraba un local de veinticuatro horas, el cual solía visitar a diferentes horas producto de su versatilidad y tranquilidad.

Entró y se sentó cerca de la barra. Solo habían un par de clientes aparte de él, en diferentes estados. Pidió su comida favorita, y se concentró en la pantalla de su celular, revisando sus redes sociales. Esforzándose por ignorar el escándalo que protagonizaba una persona al otro extremo de la barra. Sin embargo, al rato, ya estaba demasiado irritado. Volteó a ver al sujeto, listo para insultarlo. A pesar de eso, se detuvo al reconocer al hombre, un oriental, el cual se apreciaba sencillamente destruido, al igual que las noches anteriores donde lo había visto lamentándose en el mismo sitio.

El rubio lo observó curiosamente, por varios segundos, hasta que el de rasgos extranjeros, desvió la vista de su vaso de alcohol y la hizo coincidir con la propia. Causándole una extraña y muy desagradable sensación al ruso, casi como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su madura espalda. Se repuso al instante, ignorando los brillantes ojos de su patético y, aún lejano, acompañante.

Dando un gruñido, se puso de pie.

Ese idiota lo tenía harto y no era la primera vez. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, cerdo?-Cuestionó posándose hostilmente a su lado, mientras observaba y analizaba, la gran variedad de platos y vasos vacíos que se encontraban repartidos a su lado.

-¿Qu-quién eres?-Titubeó el pelinegro, ante la imponente presencia del chico frente él.

-Alguien que está cansando de tus estúpidos lloriqueos. Habla-Exigió, sintiéndose extrañado consigo mismo ante sus palabras. A pesar de mantener su fría actitud, se había abstenido de insultar al oriental, como solía hacer cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio.

-No creo que quieras saberlo-Evadió incomodo, moviendo sus ansiosas manos.

-Te apuesto a que medio mundo ya lo sabe. Siempre te andas lamentando. Imbécil-Exageró, sin embargo, frunció profusamente el ceño ante el silencio del contrario-A la mierda-Insultó dándole la espalda. No iba a perder el tiempo con alguien tan patético como él, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

-Mi novio me dejó-Soltó el pelinegro, cabizbajo. Deteniendo, con sus palabras, al rubio.

-¿Ah?-Expresó volteando su rostro hacía él. Indignado ante tan insignificante motivo.

-Me dejó hace unas semanas-Completó soltando una lagrima por su delicada piel.

-¿En serio?-Contestó toscamente- Dios, es patético-Completó, recargando su peso sobre la pierna izquierda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Rompiendo, a su vez, la efímera esperanza del pelinegro, de recibir algo de comprensión.

-No lo entiendes-Se defendió.

-Evidentemente-Bufó, rodando sus verdosos ojos. Sencillamente no podía comprender como alguien podía estar tan deprimido por algo, tan insignificante, como una relación de pareja. Se sentía incapaz de comprender al oriental, sabiendo que habían cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales ocuparse en la vida.

-Yo no siquiera soy de aquí, me mudé por él hace algunos años-Confesó, volviendo a concentrarse en su trago a medio beber.

-Que interesante-Comentó sarcásticamente, no obstante, contrario a sus palabras, se sentó junto a oriental.

-Yo lo sigo admirando mucho-Susurró tristemente.

-Porque estás ciego, te apostaría lo que fuera a eso-Respondió reposando su pálida mejilla sobre la mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó posando nuevamente sus ojos sobre él.

-Porque, claramente, te quedaste atrapado en una estupidez, no eres capaz de ver más allá, ni mucho menos probar algo nuevo-Explicó reflejando aburrimiento en su expresión. Arrastrando el vaso del orienta hacia si mismo, revolviendo su contenido. Ni siquiera entendía que hacía dándole consejos a un extraño. Tal vez también estaba un poco bien jodido.

-No lo sé...-Contestó inseguro el pelinegro, observando con sus brillantes ojos marrones como el rubio tomaba un poco de su bebida.

-Eres tan patético, deberías irte de Rusia-Sentenció antes de dejar duramente el vaso sobre la barra, generando un pequeño estruendo que sobresalto a contrario. Para luego, acercarse rápidamente a él, tomar su barbilla y unir sus finos labios con los propios, en un experto movimiento que el japonés, tras unos momentos, no se resistió a corresponder, dejándose llevar.

-Puedes animarte de muchas formas, cerdo-Susurró sobre sus labios, sin abandonar su afilada mirada. Dejando pasmado al castaño, quien no podía creer lo fácil que había logrado despejar su mente, ante el delicioso contacto que el rubio le había proporcionado.

Observó detenidamente a su rubio acompañante, quien volvía a acomodarse en su lugar con normalidad. Demonios ¿Por qué los rusos le parecían tan atractivos? Ese chico, definitivamente, no se quedaba atrás en comparación a su ex pareja. Su finas pero maduras facciones, hacían un juego perfecto con su curioso corte de cabello, corto pero con un flequillo cubriendo la zona derecha de su atractivo rostro y, con eso, uno de sus especiales ojos, los que aún no acababa de descifrar.

Definitivamente el alcohol lo tenía atontando. Se reprendió a si mismo ante su, bien conocida, debilidad.

No obstante, se rindió ante su despierto instinto y volvió a atraer al chico hacía sus ansiosos labios.

Ya no quería seguir de la misma forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Aquí el segundo cap c: Muchas gracias a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia dando favs y follows y, por sobre todo, a quienes se han dado el tiempo de comentar, eso motiva muuuuuucho a seguir! Espero que les guste la conti c: ya comencé el siguiente y bueno, amor eterno para el Yuyuu -corazones por mil-_

 _Por cierto, diganme, ¿Qué piensan de Beka respecto a Yuri y Mila? :o_

 _Muchos saludos, nos leemos c:_

 **RequeteMiau**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Capítulo III)**

Entre el momento en que todo comenzó y el que actualmente vivía, ya había dejado parte de su inconsciencia atrás, por lo menos la producida por su profusa ingesta de alcohol. Ya que, por otra parte, las atentas caricias propinadas por el misterioso rubio, no se le hacían para nada indiferentes, llevándolo a un nuevo nivel de desconexión. Sabía que ya estaba perdiendo el control como nunca antes, al notarse correspondiendo, fervientemente, cada magnético movimiento del contrario.

Como si de un conocido y viejo amor se tratara.

-¿Estás solo?-Cuestionó apenas se encontraba aprisionado contra el sofá de la casa del más alto.

-Vivo solo-Contestó antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios, deslizándolos hasta alcanzar el dulce cuello del japonés, el mismo que se dedicó a acariciar y mordisquear, a la vez que su mano derecha recorría su cuerpo, bajando el cierre de su molesta chaqueta azul.

Por su parte el pelinegro, que soltaba pequeños suspiros, decidido a no quedarse atrás, comenzó por quitarle el cinturón a su ansioso compañero, pasando a palpar su despierta intimidad, sacándole un agradable gruñido al rubio. Sonrió ante esta reacción. Incitándolos a ambos a continuar, más deseosos tras cada nuevo suspiro.

El ruso mordió provocativamente su lóbulo, antes de crear distancia suficiente entre ambos para quitarle bruscamente la playera y hacer lo mismo con sus prendas superiores, dándole y, dándose un grato espectáculo al observar, libremente, sus torsos desnudos.

-Nada mal, cerdo-Alagó susurrando sobre su oído, antes de volver a morder la zona y, posteriormente, unir sus labios en un delicioso jugueteo. Simultáneamente acercó, y friccionó sus cuerpos, poniendo énfasis en su entrepierna. Generando un agradable y adictivo contacto, el cual le sacó un jadeo por lo bajo a ambos, repitiendo una y otra vez la acción sobre la ropa, mientras seguían descubriéndose con sus deseosos labios y curiosas manos.

* * *

Despertó acompañado de la tenue luz que se escabullía por las ventanas, cubiertas por unas llamativas cortinas con estampado de animal print. Parpadeó y refregó sus ojos, intentando ignorar la resaca que invadía su cabeza, a la vez que rememoraba los hechos ocurridos que lo llevaron a la curiosa y, ya solitaria, habitación. Volteó, buscando sus lentes en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado, los tomó y acomodó, recobrando la nitidez. Observó atentamente cada rincón del desconocido cuarto en el que se encontraba, desordenado, extravagante y juvenil, bastante juvenil.

Tardó unos minutos en recomponerse, cubriendo su visión, de los tenues rayos de sol, con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras se preguntaba por su desaparecido acompañante.

-Supongo que ya debo irme-Susurró para sí mismo, incorporándose en la mullida cama. Buscó con la vista alguna de sus prendas, encontrando sobre la alfombra del cuarto, únicamente, sus boxer azul marino. Suspiró avergonzando antes de levantarse, ir por ellos y arroparse con los mismos, además de una camiseta negra, con un tigre estampado al frente, que se tomó la libertad de utilizar para ir en busca del resto de sus abandonadas ropas.

Abrió la puerta con una mano, posando la libre sobre su adolorida cabeza. Reprendiéndose, nuevamente, por su descontrol, a la vez que temía encontrarse con el dueño de casa, el mismo que lo había dejado solo en la cama. ¿Qué se supone que le diría ahora? ¿Qué se hace luego de estas situaciones? Había asumido que ya debía cambiar su forma de llevar la vida pero no se había detenido, ni por un segundo, a meditar cual era el siguiente paso tras la aventura en la cama del atractivo ruso.

Avanzó sigilosamente por el frío pasillo, sintiendo el desagradable contacto de las heladas baldosas bajo sus pies descalzos. Apenas pudo visualizar la sala de estar, encontró al rubio, quien no se percataba aún de su presencia, al encontrarse su verdosa mirada perdida en un amplio ventanal, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, acurrucado en el sillón.

El japonés se quedó anonadado, observándolo atentamente. Por un momento, antes de contemplar la escena, temió llevarse una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que su acompañante había sido embellecido y magnificado por sus tragos, no obstante, fue aún mejor de lo que podía recordar. Ahora que podía apreciarlo mejor, con la luz del sol acariciando sus finas facciones y esa tranquila expresión en su rostro, sencillamente, lo hacía sentirse perdido, en una habitación alejada de todo lo pasado.

Sí, tenía una debilidad con los rusos, pero, de igual forma, era innegable que ese rubio tenía algo extrañamente especial que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, o eso quería creer.

-Ah...Despertaste-Comentó volteando lentamente, provocando que el cuerpo del pelinegro diera un respingo, al ser sacado repentinamente de su confusa ensoñación.

-Lo-Lo siento, tomé tu playera y no...-Intentó formular nervioso bajo la penetrante mirada del contrario.

-Da igual-Respondió volviendo a dirigir su atención hacía el desolado patio trasero.

-Eh...entonces yo-Balbuceó, intentando encontrar el resto de su ropa. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al notar como el chico se levantaba y abría el ventanal, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frió, que lo hizo estremecer y abrazarse a si mismo. Seguido a eso, observó como un gato de abundante pelaje blanco, con manchas negras, se adentraba a la habitación, refregándose en las piernas del estoico muchacho.

-Que lindo-Comentó acercándose un par de pasos, por reflejo, al animal.

-Es hermosa-Corrigió el rubio, alzando a la mimosa minina entre sus brazos.-¿Tienes hambre?-Cuestionó acariciando la cabeza de la felina. Seguido a esto y, para su mala suerte, el estomago del pelinegro soltó un sonoro gruñido, provocando un incómodo silencio y abundante rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Tsk, cierto que eres un cerdo-Recordó el rubio, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con su despectiva mirada, antes de volver a fijar su atención en su mascota- La cocina está a la izquierda, puedes tomar lo que quieras-Ofreció desinteresado, cruzando el salón para alcanzar, de un mueble, el alimento de gatos, el cual depositó en un plato de animal print rosa.

-Gracias-Dijo el japonés posando ambas manos sobre su rebelde estomago. Observó como el ruso acariciaba tiernamente a la felina, mientras ella devoraba su fino alimento-Entonces iré, con permiso-Notificó sin obtener respuesta del dueño de casa.

Se dirigió con tímidos pasos hacía el lugar indicado. Volviendo a cuestionarse qué debía hacer, llegando únicamente a la conclusión de no tener ni la más mínima idea de la tan anhelada respuesta. Era la primera vez, a sus 28 años, que tenía una aventura de dicha índole. Su ex novio había sido su primera y única pareja formal. El mismo que lo había llevado tan alto y tan bajo a la vez, en cuestión de segundos.

Posó su mano sobre la manija del viejo refrigerador, por varios segundos, perdido en sus propias interrogantes y dolorosos recuerdos. A pesar de eso, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar, a lo lejos, la voz del rubio, dirigiéndose a la felina. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió volver a concentrarse en su cometido, abriendo la puerta del aparato, llevándose consigo, nuevamente, una sorpresa. A simple vista pudo notar como el chico no contaba con más de cinco alimentos dentro del aparato, todos insuficientes para preparar un buen desayuno.

¿Será que había olvidado ir de compras? Se cuestionó a si mismo, alzando su ceja derecha, antes de comenzar a inspeccionar, cuidadosamente, algunos muebles de cocina donde esperaba encontrar algo que comer. Se alivió al dar con un tarro de café y azúcar. Por lo menos eso podría mejorar su ánimo y saciar un poco su voraz apetito.

Colocó a hervir suficiente agua para un par de tazas, provocando una nueva oleada de dudas. ¿Debía preparar algo para ambos? Había encontrado un poco de harina y huevos, quizás podría ingeniárselas pero...¿Eso no sería ir muy lejos tras algo de una noche? ¿Debía limitarse a lo austero?

Inseguro y, envuelto en el panorama de la desabastecida cocina, recordó el cuerpo del chico bajo sus manos, y lo poco que pudo recorrerlo con la vista en las penumbras de su cuarto. Al detenerse a analizarlo, definitivamente el rubio estaba bajo peso, nada alarmante, ni siquiera podía notarse sin un buen examen como el que se vio posibilitado de realizar, no obstante, eso no lo hacía menos preocupante ¿y si seguía así?.

Y ahí estaba otra vez "esa actitud" de preocuparse tanto por todos a quien conocía. Volvió a regañarse a sí mismo. Ya era todo un hábito, un hábito que irritaba a otros.

Finalmente se decidió a no irrumpir más en el espacio del ruso, realizando alguna extraña preparación para suplir el vacío de ingredientes necesarios. En cambio, se limitó a preparar dos tazas de café. Tomó una en cada mano y se dirigió hacía la sala de estar, donde esperaba encontrar al chico, no obstante, no fue así. Llevándolo a un rápido debate interno sobre la opción más segura para encontrarlo. Se dirigió lentamente hacía su cuarto, intentando hacer a un lado sus incesantes nervios.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Cuestionó haciendo a un lado la puerta con su hombro, asomándose lo suficiente para contemplar al rubio, que se encontraba recostado, boca abajo, sobre su deshecha cama. Obteniendo por respuesta, un desinteresado gesto con la mano, permitiéndole adentrarse al cuarto, lo que hizo enseguida.

-No sabía que preparar, así que te traje café-Notificó casi en un susurró, extendiendo la taza hacía el chico, quien se incorporaba perezosamente, hasta quedar sentando sobre la cama.

-Que atento-Dijo con un leve tono de burla, recibiendo la humeante bebida amarga, dándole un trago- Ah, que amargo lo haces-Se quejó sacando su lengua, acompañado de un gesto de desagrado.

Ante ambos comentarios, el pelinegro sintió como el mundo se le venía encima, producto de la vergüenza que comenzaba a arremeter contra él. Lo había arruinado.

-Relájate, no es para tanto-Tranquilizó el rubio, al observar la cara de espanto de su extraño acompañante- Te preocupas demasiado-Concluyó volviendo a beber de la taza. Llamando la atención del japonés, ante tan acertada observación sobre su personalidad, ¿tan evidente era?

-Yuuri-Dijo el pelinegro, acogiendo su taza, fuertemente, entre ambas manos. Recordando que, a estas alturas, aún no sabía el nombre del muchacho, ni viceversa.

-¿Ah?-Cuestionó desconcertado el ruso, alzando su ceja derecha.

-Me llamo Yuuri-Completó el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde lo leíste? No estés jodiendo-Contestó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó confundido el oriental, inclinando su cabeza hacía la izquierda.

-Yo me llamo Yuri, ¿dónde lo leíste?-Aclaró con su fría mirada.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó sin esconder su asombro, tras comprender el origen del mal entendido-Nos llamamos igual, que raro, nunca había conocido otro Yuri en Rusia-Comentó sonriente.

-Es molesto-Susurró el rubio, desviando su mirada de la alegre sonrisa que lucía el contrario- ¿Ya te cansaste de lloriquear?-Indagó desviando el tema.

-Eh, sobre eso-Recordó el de ojos marrón, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de darle un gran trago a su café. Sintiendo como las dudas volvían arremeter contra su adolorida cabeza.

-Normalmente cuando me acuesto con alguien, suelen irse apenas despiertan-Contó el dueño de casa- Así que asumo que estas confundido, quieres hablar y blablabla-Completó aburrido, agitando despreocupadamente su mano derecha

-¿Lo haces muy seguido?-Preguntó por reflejo, el inexperto pelinegro. Logrando que el rubio, nuevamente, alzara su ceja derecha- Digo, yo, olvídalo-Intentó corregir, nervioso.

-Imbécil-Insultó como de costumbre- A ti te hace falta.

-¿Eh?-Expresó confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, cerdo. Supera al imbécil de tu ex de una vez y deja de lloriquear. Sal y disfruta tu jodida juventud, o lo que sea, no sé búscate un psicólogo-Agregó finalmente.

-Lo siento-Volvió a disculparse- En realidad es la primera vez que hago algo así y...no sé como puedo hacerlo.

-Simplemente ve y busca a otro, como me encontraste a mi.

-No soy capaz de ir a buscar hombres para...-Intentó terminar, sintiendo como el calor invadía sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tener sexo con ellos?-Completó, haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera rápida y repetidas veces con su cabeza- ¿Tanto te cuesta decir eso? Dios...eres increíble.

-No me gusta ser tan...directo-Aclaró en voz baja.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Se burló el de ojos verdes, deslizando su mano izquierda por su rostro- Verdaderamente, viéndote así, es difícil que lo logres- Añadió, mintiéndose a si mismo. Incluso con esa ridícula personalidad, estaba seguro de que el pelinegro podría conseguir, fácilmente, compañía nocturna.

-Buscaré otra alternativa-Optó finalmente- Tal vez si vuelvo a..

-Te propongo algo-Interrumpió el ruso, dejando sobre la mesita de noche su taza de café- Ya que con tu horrible personalidad dudo que puedas lograr superar, por ti solo, a tu ex-Continuó antes de esbozar una seductora sonrisa- Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente a distraernos.

-¿A distraernos?-Repitió el oriental, sin ocultar el asombro que proyectaba su rostro.

-Evidentemente te gustó hacerlo conmigo anoche-Recordó poniéndose de pie, dando lentos pasos hacía el contrario- Y tú tampoco estuviste mal, así que...-Continuó deteniéndose frente a él, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros- Volvamos a hacerlo. Sin compromisos, ni sentimientos.

 _Una y otra vez._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Jejeje creo que me demoré más de lo que esperaba en actualizar :c pero este cap es aproximadamente el doble que los otros :3 y supongo que seguirán siguiendo así jaja Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar la cuarta parte :3 Espero que les guste c:_

 ** _RequeteMiau_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Capítulo IV)**

Totalmente _Perturbado._

Creía que no existía otra palabra, en esos momentos, para definir su actual condición o, por lo menos, no era capaz de encontrar una diferente.

Yuuri Katsuki aún no terminaba de comprender del todo lo recientemente sucedido y eso lo reflejaba, claramente, en su sonrisa nerviosa y mirada vacilante, mientras caminaba a su solitario departamento, tras repetirse el plato en la cama del rubio.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de aceptar una relación meramente sexual con un chico que apenas conocía?

Ah claro…

 _-Volvamos a hacerlo. Sin compromisos, ni sentimientos._

 _-Ah…y-yo…n-no lo sé-Comenzó a tartamudear. Su inseguridad volvía a jugarle en contra, ya se estaba acostumbrando._

 _-Si lo sabes-Insistió el rubio, tomando suavemente, con su mano derecha, el mentón del contrario, mientras que con el pulgar repasaba sus, ahora tímidos, labios-No te hagas de rogar, no me gustan esas cosas-Continuó posando la mano izquierda sobre la cintura del pelinegro, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el propio._

 _Ahí estaba otra vez, ese agradable y peligroso contacto._

 _Aprisionó sus labios, friccionó su débil cuerpo, y cayó rendido nuevamente ante este nuevo, incomprensible e innegable deseo._

 _Caricias, sonrisas lascivas...d_ _escontrol._

Sacudió su cabeza intentando hacer caso omiso a los recuerdos que no dejaban de arremeter contra él, desde que abandonó la casa del muchacho, encendiendo irremediablemente sus naturalmente pálidas mejillas. Sin embargo, volvía a caer una y otra vez en la cuenta de sus actos ¿Tan desesperado, falto de cariño, se encontraba? Estaba seguro de que sus padres se sentirían muy avergonzados de él, si supieran en qué tipo de embrollos se estaba metiendo en el país extranjero. Es decir, luego de una vida reservada y tranquila, ahora tenía una relación más que especial con un joven ruso.

 _Yuri Plisetsky._

Se detuvo al susurrar su nombre.

Ese chico, de quien apenas conocía su domicilio, número de teléfono y nombre, había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Una cálida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al notar que, ya a corto plazo, estaba cumpliendo parte del cometido acordado. Al entrar, sin previo aviso, a su monótona y lamentable vida, el rubio había conseguido que alejara su mente del constante y sumamente tortuoso recuerdo de Viktor, su ex novio, el primero en encargarse en dejar su mundo al revés. Quizás esta nueva circunstancia no estaba más que volviendo a acomodarlo en su lugar, trayéndole de vuelta.

Intentó infundirse seguridad a sí mismo. ¿Ya era un adulto después de todo, no? Podría con esto.

Él definitivamente saldría adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola que tal e.e posiblemente digan "descarada, se demora en subir algo tan corto" peeeero originalmente tenía algo mucho más largo que estaba haciendo mi cabeza explotar, así que decidí separarlo jaja con la promesa de cada vez tardar menos en actualizar e.e más aún ahora que se termina la temporada de the walking dead :c chininin. En fin! muuuuuchas gracias a quienes comentan :,3 me animan mucho :*

 **RequeteMiau**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Capítulo V)**

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"En mi departamento"_

 _"Voy para allá, cerdo"_

Suspiró al ver el último mensaje, antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Yuri siempre era igual, a veces se animaba a cruzar un par de palabras más, para consultar si estaba disponible, no obstante, la gran mayoría del tiempo, el rubio iba directo a lo suyo, frío, sin rodeos. Le agradaba ver como, con lo poco que compartían, podía descifrar parte del misterio del ruso, sin embargo, aún le quedaban demasiadas incógnitas y no sabía si estaba en lo correcto intentar resolverlas, en vista a los tintes de su acuerdo, de su relación.

Deslizó su mano derecha sobre su rostro, reprendiéndose como siempre, por pensar demás. Debía dejar esas ideas de lado y ponerse a limpiar un poco su departamento antes de recibir al joven ruso.

A pesar de todo y de lo poco que el rubio se fijara en ello, no podía dejar atrás sus costumbres, aunque algunas fueran tan molestas como no poder dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas o tan sencillas como mantener el lugar limpio y ordenado para las visitas.

* * *

-Yurio-Se burló en un susurró antes de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo, acobijado cómodamente en su acogedora cama. Sabía cuando le molestaba al rubio la forma en que lo nombraba para distinguirlos, sin embargo, no podía evitar disfrutar de la mueca de desagrado que su cara lucía cada vez que escuchaba dicho apodo.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, cerdo-Se quejó el menor por las palabras del contrario y, a la vez, por la expresión de su rostro. Maldijo a los japoneses "¿por qué eran tan...tiernos? ¿o acaso era solo el cerdo?. Se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, apreciando la pacifica expresión de su rostro y sus labios aún enrojecidos producto de sus fogosas acciones. Frunció el ceño y desvió su verdosa mirada al techo, en el cual se detuvo solo un par de segundos antes de escapar hasta la mesita de noche de la habitación, donde un pequeño objeto dorado llamó su atención.

Un anillo.

-Viktor Nikiforov-Susurró leyendo las palabras grabadas en el sencillo accesorio de oro, analizándolo despectivamente- Tsk-Masculló devolviéndolo bruscamente al lugar donde lo había encontrado. Le sorprendía que el pelinegro, que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado, siguiera conservando aquel patético objeto.

¿Qué parte de olvidar a su jodido ex no entendía? Aún cuando lo tenía a él, eso verdaderamente lo irritaba. A pesar de no encontrarse en una relación romántica con el japonés, ni mucho menos, siempre le había molestado ser el segundón en algo. Él debía ser el primero, el único. ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con él para superarlo? Más aún sabiendo que la lista de personas deseosas por tenerlo, de la manera en que el contrario podía disfrutarlo, no era menor. Tenía más que claro el gran atractivo físico que poseía, entonces, ¿qué le pasaba a ese idiota oriental que seguía con esas ridículas actitudes?

Se acomodó de costado en la cómoda cama del japonés, para poder observar mejor como este descansaba tranquilamente, ajeno a su ácidos pensamientos.

-Ya tira esa baratija-Susurró irritado antes de levantarse, buscando sus prendas y arropándose con las mismas. Ya era hora de regresar, evitaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Mientras acomodaba su bufanda azul sobre su cuello, le dio un último vistazo al molesto anillo.

-Patético-Masculló saliendo de la habitación.

Seguía creyéndose incapaz de comprender los lloriqueos románticos de los demás.

* * *

-¿Yurio?-Nombró perezosamente apenas despertó, fregando sus ojos con sus manos luego de incorporarse en la cama. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, asumiendo que el rubio, como de costumbre, ya se había retirado sin decir palabra. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se daba la oportunidad de conversar con el ruso.

Fijó su atención en sus manos, jugueteando tranquilamente con las mismas y recordando, nuevamente, el cuerpo del rubio. Había algo...desde la primera vez que compartió cama con él, había notado lo delgado que estaba el chico y, ahora, no podía evitar preocuparse al comprobar que, efectivamente, Yuri seguía perdiendo peso.

Suspiro y acomodó sobre su rostro sus lentes azules.

Ya no podía negarlo, ni seguir haciendo caso omiso al estado de salud del muchacho, ante tan evidente cambio ¿Qué acaso nadie de su familia lo notaba?.

Lo había decidido, de una u otra forma se encargaría de ayudar a Yuri, de lo contrario, sabía que no podría estar tranquilo. Aunque no lo conociera demasiado, el joven ruso verdaderamente le agradaba y no estaba dispuesto a continuar observando como se seguía deteriorando, producto de sus descuidados hábitos.

A estas alturas, si del bien de rubio se trataba, estaba dispuesto a traspasar las tontas barreras, tácitamente impuestas, de su relación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola que tal e.e efectivamente cumplí con actualizar más rápido jajaj aunque tampoco me alargué mucho nuevamente D: aún así espero que les guste :3 vamos de a poquito -corazones por mil- Gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan y -en el caso de wattpad- votan! muchos saludos! espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana lleno de yuyuu!_

 **RequeteMiau**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Capítulo VI)**

Yuuri estaba decidido a encargarse de la salud del ruso, así que no tardó ni un solo día más en comenzar a cuestionarse como hacerlo. Múltiples escenarios repletaron su imaginación, algunos tan sencillos como dejarle uno que otro alimento cada vez que quedaran de verse en su casa o prepararle algo cuando fuera a su solitario departamento. No obstante, rápidamente caía en la cuenta de que sus ideas anteriores tampoco le aseguraban que el rubio fuera a hacer caso a las insinuaciones, pudiendo simplemente ignorar lo alimentos, yendo directamente a cumplir el cometido de sus reuniones. A su vez, sabía que el ruso jamás le haría caso si solo se limitaba a ser directo, dándole una charla sobre su salud.

-"No me trates como un niño, jodido cerdo"-Imitó en un susurró, prediciendo la respuesta que el rubio le daría. Suspiró resignado.-Tal vez un punto intermedio-Siguió ingeniándoselas en voz alta para sí mismo.

Finalmente, decidido a no meditarlo más, y dispuesto a correr el riesgo de una posible humillación pública y/o brusco rechazo, terminó por atreverse a invitarlo a comer, luego de su trabajo. Estando en un lugar público no podrían distraerse como de costumbre y, además, con un poco de suerte, le permitiría profundizar un poco más en su vida y así quizás llegar al fondo del asunto.

Tenía claro que con una sola vez no bastaría, pero nada perdía atreviéndose a comenzar.

Se animó a sí mismo antes de irse a dormir. Lo esperaba un día largo, e ir por el joven ruso, directamente a su universidad, no lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

.-

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Aceptó el rubio, desviando la mirada.

Frente a la positiva, el rostro del pelinegro no tardó en expresar su asombro y, posteriormente, la gran alegría y tranquilidad de haber superado la primera parte de su desafío.

-¿Cerdo?-Insistió frunciendo el ceño, al no obtener respuesta del japonés, quien seguía sumido en el gran alivio que invadía su cuerpo.

-A-Ah lo siento-Se disculpó al instante, rascando su mejilla con el índice- Vayamos hacia el centro, dicen que hay muy buenos locales en el lado sur-Indicó riendo nerviosamente.

-Como quieras-Dijo el joven ruso dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el lugar sugerido.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, los cuales se volvían eternos para el pelinegro, al encontrarse en un nuevo debate interno de cómo continuar con su cometido, además, no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacía el rostro del ruso, cada vez que notaba que alguien a su paso se detenía para dedicarle gran atención. Definitivamente el menor no pasaba desapercibido, sin embargo, parecía no notarlo o simplemente no importarle como las jóvenes a su alrededor se emocionaban con su sola presencia.

Por su parte, el rubio, seguía sin comprender por qué el oriental había decidido llegar a estas instancias, de un momento a otro, sin siquiera consultarle vía mensaje de texto. Por un momento, disfrutó como una tenue pero agradable emoción lo invadía, sin embargo, esta fue fácil y rápidamente opacada por una nueva idea, la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el pelinegro imitara la acción, con una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

-Antes de que sigamos con esto, entiende que no necesitas hacer un numerito para conversar y decirme que quieres dejar de hacerlo- Aclaró seriamente, seguro de que esa era la razón de dicho encuentro. Conocía lo suficiente al japonés para predecir las muchas vueltas que le daría a un asunto tan sencillo de solucionar, como era su relación.

-¿Qu-qué?-Tartamudeó ante el inesperado comentario.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo, no?-Adelantó, intentando terminar rápidamente con el asunto.

-¡No!, no se trata de eso-Negó enseguida, alzando levemente su voz, de lo cual se retractó al instante, encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzado por su efusividad- No es eso-Repitió, esta vez, en voz baja.

-¿Entonces?-Cuestionó el rubio, alzando su ceja izquierda, gesto que al pelinegro, a estas alturas, ya la parecía característico del contrario.

-Simplemente quería pasar un rato diferente-Explicó intentando mantener la compostura y hacerle justicia a su madurez. Evitando profundizar en sus verdaderos motivos- He tenido días agotadores y realmente no me apetece cocinar. Además yo invito.

-No me hagas sentir como un jodido niño, puedo pagar mi parte-Se quejó, retomando el rumbo, sacándole una pequeña risita al japonés. Había acertado en una de sus predicciones.

-¿Qué?-Indagó molesto el rubio.

-Nada, nada-Negó agitando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Tsk, solo apresúrate y deja de mirarme tanto. No creas que no lo noté-Anunció con su habitual tono despectivo.

-¿A-ah?-Expresó torpemente, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima ante tan vergonzosa advertencia.

Definitivamente continuar la charla se le haría mucho más difícil ahora que se sentía como un horriblemente sonrojado acosador. Sin embargo, quería confiar en que, con un poco de suerte, las cosas seguirían marchando bien y podría disfrutar de una agradable cena en compañía del ruso de brillantes ojos verdes.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Hola que tal e.e al fin retomamos el momento del primero cap. S_ _aben, ya tengo la base del cap que viene y me parece que se pondrá mucho más interesante 1313 jajaja así que espero que este les haya agradado y esperen con ansías el yuyuu que está por venir :3 Muuuuuchas gracias a todoooos quienes siguen este fic, es muy lindo notar como cada vez somos más ;_;!_

 _Por cierto, yo ando de fantasmón en un grupo de facebook de Yuuyu -Yuuyu {Yuri on ice}- que me encanta xD si no están deberían unirse porque es hermoso como suben imágenes y cosas lindas de la pareja :,3 El otro día me había dolido mucho el yuyuu por el escándalo otario por welcome to the madness pero el grupo me volvió a hacer feliz con las imágenes jaja_

 _Eso (? adióooooos_

 _Ah y les prometo actualización el martes ;3_

 **RequeteMiau**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Capítulo VII)**

-Yurio-Llamó el pelinegro sujetando la tela, del brazo derecho, de la chaqueta del ruso.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así-Se quejó deteniéndose.

-Me han dicho que aquí es muy bueno-Ignoró sonriente, señalando un pintoresco restaurante que acababan de pasar.

-Ah, lo es-Aceptó el rubio desinteresadamente, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Ya has venido?-Preguntó el japonés ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Sí, hace unos años. Entremos-Incitó el menor yendo hacía la entrada del local.

-Me dijeron que los pirozhkis de aquí son geniales. Jamás los he probado-Anunció alegre el de ojos marrones, siguiendo al ruso.

-¿Pirozhkis?-Repitió el de ojos verdes, deteniéndose nuevamente a observar a su risueño acompañante.

-¡Sí!-Afirmó el pelinegro.

-¿Eso quieres comer?-Volvió a cuestionar el ruso.

-Ajá-Expresó el japonés, comenzando a extrañarse ante la actitud del rubio.

-Entonces vayámonos-Anunció secamente, retomando su marcha.

-¿Eh? pero ¿por qué? si dijiste que este lugar es genial-Preguntó intentando posicionarse junto al contrario, expresando confusión por medio de su rostro.

-No es tan bueno- Contradijo sin despegar su mirada del frente.

-Pero...-Insistió en japonés.

-Cállate. Te haré probar los mejores pirozhkis, así que deja de preguntar y solo sígueme.- Ordenó el más alto, con su irritada mirada, acelerando su andar- No hagas que me arrepienta- Advirtió dando por terminada la conversación.

-E-Está bien, lo siento-Aceptó finalmente el pelinegro, temeroso de impacientar más al chico y que este terminara por largarse sin él.

En un comienzo se limitó a seguir, a paso inseguro, al joven ruso, por las frías calles de San Petersburgo, sin comprender del todo donde se dirigían. Sintió una gran decepción invadirlo al notar que tomaban el metro en dirección hacia el hogar del contrario, temiendo el rotundo fracaso de su plan y que el chico simplemente buscara volver a su rutina habitual. No obstante, al rato, no tardó en conectar los nuevos sucesos a una sorprendente conclusión. El joven ruso cocinaría para ambos. Ya no había duda de ello, una vez que se encontraron en el supermercado más cercano al hogar del menor, donde por fin fue capaz de volver a lucir su cálida sonrisa y atreverse a iniciar una conversación trivial con su acompañante, la cual fue mucho más fácil de llevar de lo esperado, dado el desplante y conocimientos de ambos en las artes culinarias y las diferentes costumbres de sus respectivos países por compartir.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo-Comentó el rubio, observando como el pelinegro depositaba un kilo de harina en el carrito de compras que era empujado por él.- Vamos a pagar- Señaló dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el frontis del local, donde se encontraban las cajas registradoras.

-Ah, iré por algo más, te alcanzo enseguida-Indicó el pelinegro, desapareciendo entre los pasillos de la dirección contraria.

-Como quieras-Aceptó, siguiendo su marcha a paso lento, sumándose a la fila de clientes que esperaban su turno- Tsk-Masculló para sí mismo, siempre había odiado esperar.

-Perdón por la demora-Se disculpó el japonés apenas volvió a su lado, luego de unos minutos, cargando entre sus brazos un par de latas de comida para gato- No sabía cual escoger.

-¿Y eso?-Cuestionó el rubio tomando uno de los alimentos para observarlo mejor. Alimento fino para gatos adultos, sabor salmón. El favorito de su pequeña.

-Para tu gatita, no es justo que nosotros comamos algo diferente y ella no-Explicó el pelinegro, luciendo un leve pero adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas- Espero que le guste, de todas formas traje más de un sabor, por si acaso.

-Le encantará-Señaló el más alto, colocando su capucha negra sobre su cabello, intentando ocultar su rostro del oriental. No podía negar que la atención con su minina le había sorprendido y, por sobre todo, agradado. Ella era lo más preciado para él así que, ver que el pelinegro le diese igual importancia, no podía ser menos que especial, aunque no fuese a decírselo directamente.

-Habían demasiadas opciones para gatos en el pasillos de mascotas-Rememoró el japonés, en cuanto se encontraron caminando fuera del supermercado.-Fue muy confuso, nunca he tenido un gato.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?-Preguntó el rubio alzando el tono de su voz, observando directamente al contrario.

-Sí, aunque hace algunos años tuve un perrito en Japón-Respondió descendiendo levemente su mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Cuestionó bruscamente el más alto, haciendo que el cuerpo de su acompañante diera un pequeño brinco producto de la sorpresa.

-¿Eh?-Expresó asustado. Veía venir un nuevo regaño por parte del menor, respecto a su "patéticas" tendencias depresivas.

-Los gatos son geniales-Señaló con un particular brillo en sus ojos.

-¿A-ah?-Tartamudeó sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Los felinos en general, me encantan-Comentó rubio, manteniendo ese brillo emocionado en sus verdosa mirada, esbozando una leve sonrisa, casi infantil ante los ojos del pelinegro quien, por su parte, sonrió enternecido, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

-Espera llevarme bien con tu pequeña-Dijo suavemente, provocando que las mejillas del rubio se encendieran.

-No intentes comprar su amor, no es tan fácil-Advirtió intentando hacer caso omiso a su anterior reacción, apuntando con el dedo índice al japonés, haciéndolo reír.

Sin darse cuenta, gracias a la amena charla que siguieron desarrollando, ambos ya se encontraban en el hogar del joven ruso.

Luego de mimar a la felina, ambos se hallaban en la cocina, iniciando los preparativos para seguir la receta en cuestión. El oriental se sentía increíblemente afortunado y feliz por los rumbos inesperados que había tomado su plan. Estaba seguro de que no podría estar yendo mejor ya que, por fin, el rubio de mostraba relajado a su lado, permitiéndole conocerlo más, incluso había sonreído un par de veces, dejándolo como un idiota anonadado ante tal expresión, correspondiendo de la misma manera, de forma tardía.

Estaba impresionado por la expresión de paz y alegría que el rubio reflejaba mientras cocinaba, era como si el ruso estuviese viajando a otra época mucho más cálida. A pesar de no comprender el por qué de dicha actitud, se limitó a disfrutar cada oportunidad para contemplarlo de esa forma, llenándose él mismo de una agradable serenidad.

* * *

-Aquí estás-Saludó el oriental recibiendo a la felina que acababa de subir a sus piernas, en busca de cariño, ignorando a su dueño, quien seguía comiendo en silencio- Creo que le agrado-Comentó sonriente el pelinegro.

-Tsk, la comida, siempre funciona-Susurró de mala gana el rubio. "Traidora" formuló en su mente. La mal agradecida había ido rápidamente contra sus palabras pronunciadas a las afueras del supermercado.

-Volveré a traerte más, no te preocupes-Aseguró el pelinegro a la peluda criatura.

-No la vas a hacer engordar como tú, cerdo-Bromeó el ruso.

-¿Eso puede pasar?-Preguntó alarmado, preocupándose por la salud de la felina.

-Sí, pero no exageres, la mantengo controlada-Tranquilizó antes de dar un gran bocado- Hace mucho que no comía uno de estos- Anunció el rubio, sin disimular la expresión de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su níveo rostro.

-Eres realmente bueno cocinando-Alagó el pelinegro volviendo a disfrutar del delicioso platillo.

-No te lo esperabas, eh-Bromeó el rubio, reposando su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda- como mi edad. Creo que jamás olvidaré el espectáculo que hiciste cuando me la preguntaste, cerdo ridículo-Río el ruso, rememorando un episodio ocurrido luego de su tercer encuentro. Tras conocer la edad del menor, el japonés no dejó de repetirse que era un pervertido, hasta que, finalmente, el rubio cansando del escándalo, lo hizo callar, haciéndolo caer nuevamente ante sus deseos, mucho más poderosos que su razón y conciencia, además de un par de golpes y amenazas exigiendo que lo dejara de tratar como un niño.

-N-no fue para tanto-Se defendió el pelinegro, con sus mejillas profusamente ruborizadas- Además no es mi culpa que aparentes más edad.

-¿Aaah? no soy un anciano como tú, de ninguna forma, que aburrido-Se defendió.

-Claro, claro-Intentó contrarrestar conteniendo sus deseos de reír- Aaah, realmente se me hizo tarde-Recordó observando el reloj de la pared, el cual indicaba las 23hrs.- Creo que debería irme-Anunció.

-Está bien-Respondió luego de unos segundos de observarlo en silencio. Por un momento había creído que el pelinegro pasaría más tiempo con él. Se reprendió por esa idea. Ya había sido suficiente.

-Tengo mucho que hacer en el trabajo-Indicó alzando delicadamente a la felina, depositándola sobra la silla que antes ocupaba- ¿tienes muchas clases mañana?

-Unas cuantas, nada especial-Respondió tendiéndole su abrigo, tras ponerse de pie.

-Por lo menos ya tienes almuerzo listo para llevar-Insinuó observando a los pirozhkis que habían preparado, contento de haber visto al rubio comer con tanto entusiasmo.

-Suelo olvidar comer en la facultad-Comentó sin pensar- los llevaré.

-Debes cuidarte más-Aconsejó sonriente, mientras terminaba de arroparse para salir-Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esta receta tan buena? Me encantaría tenerla-Agregó sin borrar la afable expresión de su rostro.

-Mi abuelo…me la dejó-Formuló animadamente las primeras dos palabras, hasta detenerse unos segundos, aminorando el volumen de su voz al agregar las restantes.- Creo que los míos ni siquiera se comparan a los de él-Completó con una falsa sonrisa, a la vez que acompañaba al pelinegro a la puerta.

-Ah, no digas eso-Regañó tiernamente, comenzando a captar el repentino cambio de actitud de su acompañante- aunque debe ser un cocinero genial-Añadió inseguro.

-Lo era-Declaró el rubio posando su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, donde se quedó estático por unos segundos, bajo la penetrante mirada del oriental. Mierda, odiaba ponerse así, odiaba que lo vieran ser débil. Debía esforzarse por ocultar sus emociones, mantenerlas aisladas. Presionó con más fuerza la perilla, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento mucho-Musitó el oriental a su lado, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del contrario.

-No me pongas esa cara, idiota-Detestaba como sus ánimos habían decaído de un momento a otro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. No obstante, también se sentía sorprendido de haber podido seguir cada paso de la receta sin atisbo de tristeza. Con Yuuri a su lado, sencillamente, había logrado despejarse y disfrutar del proceso, como si de los alegres viejos tiempos se tratase.

El pelinegro había logrado algo increíble en él, algo que no terminaba de comprender.

-Yurio-Llamó acercándose un poco más al chico que recién liberaba el picaporte. Lo embargaba un profundo e incontrolable deseo por ayudarlo, sin embargo, no entendía qué podría hacer él por el joven ruso. Se maldijo por su inutilidad.

-Idiota-Masculló desviando su mirada hacía la parte baja de la puerta. Continuando la lucha contra sí mismo. No quería sumirse en esas ideas, otra vez no, no esta noche.

-Puedes habl…-No terminó de formular el pelinegro, al ser posicionado y aprisionado bruscamente contra la puerta de entrada.

-Ya no te irás tan pronto-Notificó atrapando con su profunda y verdosa mirada al contrario, antes de buscar ansiosamente sus rosáceos labios.

En un principio al japonés le costó trabajo adaptarse al fogoso contacto, producto de su imperecedera preocupación por el menor, a pesar de eso, no tardó en captar que esta era la manera que el rubio había escogido para escapar de sus amargas emociones y él no iba a privarlo de ello. Entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello del más alto para atraerlo más hacía sí mismo, aumentando el roce entre sus cuerpos.

-Y-Yurio-Nombró enredando sus piernas en la cintura del menor, luego de que este lo alzara.

-No podemos romper con la costumbre-Susurró sobre el oído derecho del oriental, iniciando un tentador vaivén entre sus intimidades.

Antes de volver a unir sus labios, el pelinegro fue capaz de apreciar el deje de tristeza que el rubio intentaba sofocar a toda costa, lo que efectivamente logró, al entregarse ambos a su lujuriosa compañía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

H _ola que tal e.e lo prometido es deuda y, como dije, el martes les traería nueva actualización :3 temí no lograrlo ya que es un cap mucho más largo de lo usual e.e pero aquí estoy c: espero que les guste!_

 _Como siempre, muuuuuchas gracias a quienes se manifiestan ;O; siempre lo digo, pero en realidad es la mejor recompensa ver que les gusta c: y eso me anima montones seguir c: -corazones por mil-_

 _En fin, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, muuuchos saludos para todos._

 **RequeteMiau**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Capítulo VIII)**

Llevaba un buen rato intentando dormirse, luego del encuentro con el rubio, quien ya descansaba plácidamente a su lado, descubierto por la traviesa luz de luna que se colaba suavemente por las delgadas y extravagantes cortinas de la habitación.

Por el contrario, el pelinegro no era capaz de dejar de divagar una y otra vez, girando en torno a las mismas ideas, alejándolo sin cuidado de su merecido descanso tras un agotador día. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? Ninguno de los temas eran fáciles de abordar, sin embargo, su preocupación y sentimentalismo no le permitían dejarlos atrás. En primer lugar, se encontraba la profunda tristeza que el rubio sentía, añorando a su difunto abuelo. Ese hecho le permitía responder, por fin, varias de las interrogantes sobre el joven ruso y, además, lograban contagiarle su tristeza. No podía ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que pasó el rubio ¿hace cuanto? ¿Alguien estuvo con él? Nuevas interrogantes se sumaban a la extensa lista.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, mientras el lloraba por el desamor de su ex, el rubio escondía profundos sentimientos, distantes a la felicidad.

-Yurio-Nombró observando el pacífico rostro del aludido, mientras descansaba a su lado sobre la mullida cama. Sus delicadas pero maduras facciones envueltas en la tenue luminosidad, con esa expresión única, de tranquilidad, acompañando a su acompasaba respiración, volvieron a traerlo a la calma.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al menor. Acababa de asumir que la noche sería más larga de lo esperado, no obstante, con la imagen de Yuri, confiaba en que, al menos, sería agradable vivir aquel insomnio. Después de todo, a su lado o no, tenía claro que no podría evitar que su mente tratara de inmiscuirse en la vida del misterioso ruso, como siempre hacía.

Tras unos minutos de contemplarlo en silencio, se atrevió, casi de forma inconsciente, a deslizar su mano izquierda sobre la suave mejilla del menor, removiendo los cabellos que traviesamente cubrían parte de sus atractivas facciones.

Definitivamente no quería volver a ver al rubio de esa forma, ni por un instante. Se negaba a que el Yuri luciera esa triste expresión.

Pero...

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-Se atormentó en voz baja, manteniendo el dulce contacto. A pesar del relajo que lo invadía tras cada segundo, disfrutando la cálida sensación, sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe y sus mejillas se acaloraban de la misma forma, al percibir como la mano del contrario se posaba sobre la suya, aprisionándola, al igual que la profunda mirada que ahora lo envolvía.

Lo había atrapado.

-Yu-yurio- Tartamudeó en voz baja. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. No sabía que decir ¿acaso debía justificarse a base de mentiras?

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, cerdo?-Cuestionó en un susurro perezoso, dejando atrás su habitual dureza. Retiró su mano lentamente, liberando a la temerosa del contrario, la cual se retrajo hasta descansar en su propio pecho.

-Lo-lo siento mucho-Se disculpó como de costumbre, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso tienes frío?-Preguntó el rubio, sin desconectar sus miradas. Acabando, instantáneamente, con las negativas expectativas del oriental.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó por reflejo el pelinegro, mutando rápidamente la expresión de su rostro, del miedo al más puro desconcierto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Es Rusia-Musitó volviendo a sentir como sus parpados pesaban- A veces no me deja dormir-Agregó sin clara conexión, dejando descansar su verdosa mirada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Musitó acompañado de una mueca enternecida, tras unos segundos, comprendiendo la situación, apreciando como el rubio volvía a caer rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

De seguro ni siquiera lo recordaría por la mañana.

En cambio, el pelinegro, bien sabía que había algo que no podría olvidar por la mañana siguiente, ni las venideras. Era la segunda cuestión que no dejaba de rondar por su mente. Ese sentimiento. La había pasado realmente bien con el muchacho ese día, es más, hace mucho no disfrutaba tanto de una fría tarde como aquella. Deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su pecho, repetir ese encuentro, disfrutar cada momento de la compañía del joven ruso que, a pesar de su hostilidad, tenía bastos sentimientos ocultos.

¿Por qué era que se sentía, a cada momento, más atraído al rubio?

Yuri Plisetsky lo estaba atrapando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola que tal? Lamento muuuuuuuuchoooo la tardanza :s sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo para un cap así de corto peeeeroooo les contaré el por que, para que me entiendan :c Hace algunos meses sufrí un accidente donde me quebré una pierna y durante estas semanas recién me dieron el alta para volver a caminar, lo que ha sido todo un proceso (incluso doloroso) que se llevó casi todo mi tiempo :,c ahora recién estoy caminando con normalidad y bueno recuperando mi vida anterior al accidente, de igual forma. Espero ya desde el domingo acomodar mejor mis horarios para poder actualizar seguido como se merecen :c

En fin, muchisimas gracias por quienes se han sumado en estos días y a quienes han tenido la paciencia de esperar!

 **RequeteMiau**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Capítulo IX)**

Despertó con el molesto sonido de su alarma. Le parecía increíble como podías llegar a detestar tu canción favorita al designarle esa función. Cada mañana lo hacía querer aventar su celular por la ventana o contra la pared, como ya había hecho un par de veces. Apagó sin cuidado el molesto sonido y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha.

-Otro platillo de katsudon por favor...-Llamó la atención del ruso, la perezosa y poco clara voz del pelinegro.

-¿Ah? ¿Aún estás aquí?-Cuestionó para sí mismo al notar que el japonés todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido, abrazando cómodamente una de sus almohadas. Comprobó la hora en su celular, efectivamente eran pasadas las ocho, como sospechaba, al cerdo se le había hecho increíblemente tarde para asistir a su trabajo.

-Más katsudon...-Volvió a agregar el pelinegro, totalmente ajeno a su ajetreada realidad, sacándole una mueca indescriptible al perplejo menor.

-En serio eres un maldito cerdo-Comentó acercándose hasta el contrario, notando las profusas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, haciéndole cuestionarse cuanto había descansando el pelinegro. Se sintió tentado a dejarlo así, sin perturbar su sueño, sin embargo, abandonó la idea al instante, el tipo haría un escándalo si lo dejaba así, y no estaba de ánimos para los dramatismos del extranjero. Comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente, sin obtener más respuestas que balbuceos sin sentido.

-Hey, cerdo, ya, despierta de una vez-Repitió alzando el tono de su voz, a la vez que sacudía el hombro derecho del pelinegro. Sentía como comenzaba a irritarse poco a poco ante sus fallidos intentos- Tsk, que molesto-Masculló deteniendo el contacto. Empezó a sopesar sus opciones, cada una más violenta que la anterior, no obstante, para la fortuna de Yuuri, una nueva y diferente idea inundó la mente del rubio.

-Esto va con nosotros-Sonrió malicioso antes de acercarse nuevamente al contrario para comenzar a morder y besar seductora e insistentemente su cuello, a la vez que revolvía su cabello y acariciaba su cuerpo. No tardó en notar como el japonés reaccionaba perezosamente ante sus caricias, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso. Sucesivamente, el pelinegro, posicionó sus manos tras el cuello del ruso e, inesperadamente, se acomodó hasta unir sus labios, envolviéndolos a ambos en un contacto extremadamente dulce, que descolocó por completo al menor.

-Buenos días-Saludó abriendo levemente sus ojos, acompañado de una tenue sonrisa. Por su parte, el rubio que aún se encontraba atrapado entre los cálidos brazos del mayor, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en sus mejillas. Jamás se esperó que su idea derivara a una situación como aquella, tan desconocidamente tierna y cálida. Casi como si de una pareja tradicional se tratase.

Se quedó estático, incapaz de disimular la extrañeza en su rostro, mientras observaba como el semblante del pelinegro se transformaba, pasando de embriagante tranquilidad a acalorada sorpresa.

-Ah Yu-Yurio, lo siento mucho-Se disculpó al notar la respuesta inconsciente que acababa de tener con el contrario. Era como si se hubiese transportado al pasado, días felices y mañanas acogedoras junto a su querido novio, no obstante, una parte de él siempre supo que se trataba del rubio, olvidando por completo los tintes de su actual relación.

-Raro-Se limitó a decir, sentándose en su lado de la cama, apenas el japonés aflojó el agarre.

-Actué por re-reflejo-Siguió tartamudeando, intentando excusarse, a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama.

-Ya, olvídalo-Insistió, ocultando su rostro del oriental. Dios, le costaría trabajo olvidar ese momento, se había sentido tan…diferente.-Mejor fíjate en la hora, cerdo, son pasado las ocho.-Desvió, dispuesto a evadir la situación.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser-Expresó exaltado el pelinegro, colocándose rápidamente las gafas que había abandonado en la mesita de noche- ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo! Mi alarma ¿por qué no sonó?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba rápidamente en busca de su ropa, bajo la burlona mirada del menor.

-¿Acaso tú la apagaste apropósito, Yuri?-Cuestionó alzando la voz, mientras clavaba su mirada sobre el aludido, quien lo miro sorprendido por un instante.

-¿Ah? ¿por qué yo apagaría tu estúpida alarma? De seguro tú mismo lo hiciste sin darte cuenta-Se defendió irritado.

-Aah, ¡no sé qué haré!- Se quejó desesperado. Ya había faltado un par de veces al trabajo producto de sus irresponsables borracheras pasadas. No podía seguir así.

-Volver a esta jodida cama-Respondió el ruso, con su severo tono de voz.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó desconcertado, sin detener sus apresurada búsqueda de las prendas faltantes.

-Te ayudaré-Respondió desinteresado, descansando su mejilla sobre su mano derecha.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!-Negó, mal entendiendo las intenciones del menor.

-Por estas cosas es que detesto relacionarme con la gente-Se quejó aprisionando el puente de su nariz con su mano libre-Escúchame cerdo, porque no volveré a repetirlo y te vas a la mierda-Advirtió irritado, consiguiendo que el pelinegro se detuviera al instante- Tengo un certificado médico en blanco, te lo daré para que lo presentes en tu trabajo y dejes de lloriquear-Completó rápidamente.

-¿Ti-tienes que?-Cuestionó impresionado, él jamás había hecho ni pensado en hacer uso de una herramienta así.

-Vivo solo, soy universitario, blabablabla, necesitamos esas cosas-Explicó agitando su mano derecha desinteresadamente.

-No lo sé, jamás he hecho algo así-Expresó sujetando su brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, incomodo ante la idea.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado sobre hacer cosas nuevas ¿no?-Contestó, dejando caer su espalda sobre su mullida cama, dándole tiempo al pelinegro para sopesar, en silencio, sus inexistentes opciones.

-¿Y funcionará?-Pregunto finalmente, temeroso.

-¿Por qué no funcionaría?

-Es cierto...me siento un poco mal por eso pero...realmente estoy cansando-Dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama- Últimamente me he tenido que llevar el doble de trabajo.-Notificó, sumando mentalmente las noches de insomnio que se ganaba pensando en el joven ruso.

-Tsk, deberías agradecerme en vez de gritarme, cerdo estúpido-Se quejó rememorando la pasada reacción del japonés.

-Es cierto, lo lamento-Dijo volteando hacía el contrario, con una apenada sonrisa adornando su cansando rostro- Me altero demasiado en esas situaciones, debo cuidar mi fuente de ingresos después de todo-Añadió acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa, la que se borró al instante, cuando sintió como una almohada se estrellaba contra su rostro.

-Ya deja de hacer eso-Se quejó el rubio, aún con su brazo extendido producto del lanzamiento.

-Ah, Yurio ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Cuestionó el pelinegro sobando su rostro.

-Tsk-Volvió a mascullar. Estúpidos orientales y su extraña ternura, pensó- Como sea, haré café.-Notificó antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

-Te ayudaré-Dijo el pelinegro.

-No es necesario-Negó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Pero…-No terminó de reclamar al ser silenciado por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente, a las espaldas del rubio. Decidió hacer caso y apreciar la atención del menor, después de todo, estaba siendo más que afortunado al ser atendido por el, habitualmente hostil, ruso.

* * *

-Si crees que en tu oficina se están aprovechando de ti, deberías quejarte, idiota-Comentó el rubio, antes de beber de su humeante taza de café.

-¡No quise decir eso!-Contestó el pelinegro, intentando corregir lo que acababa de relatar.

-Sí, así fue. En serio debes aprender a hacerte ver, más aún si te esfuerzas tanto-Reprendió nuevamente el de ojos verdes.

-Es fácil decirlo-Contradijo acariciando a la felina que había venido a hacerles compañía en la cómoda cama del menor.

-También hacerlo, cerdo, solo di lo que piensas y ya-Sugirió dejando su taza vacía en la mesita de noche, para luego ponerse de pie- Voy a la ducha, debo irme a clases pronto.

-Me alistaré para irme entonces-Notificó el pelinegro, imitando la acción.

-Puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres, no me importa-Contestó mientras buscaba ropa limpia. Sabía lo agotado que estaba el mayor, por lo tanto, no lo forzaría a darse prisa solo para dejar su casa en solitario, algo que ni siquiera le importaba de no ser por su querida mascota.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó perplejo. Jamás se había quedado a solas en la casa del rubio, le parecía una gran muestra de confianza.

-Sí, solo debes cuidarla, no me gusta que se sienta sola y hoy volveré tarde-Mencionó señalando a su felina.

-¡Lo haré!-Aceptó emocionado ante su tarea de encargarse de la querida gatita del ruso, quien, por su parte, solo se limitó a desviar la mirada y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Estúpido cerdo adorable-Susurró para sí mismo, una vez fuera del alcance del aludido, frunciendo profusamente el ceño.

* * *

-Ya me voy-Notificó el rubio desde afuera de la puerta del baño, donde el agua de la ducha acababa de comenzar a correr.

-¿Eh? Espera-Se escuchó desde adentro, justo antes de abrirse la puerta frente a él, dejando ver a un despeinado Yuuri, quien solo vestía unos bóxers.- Yurio, no olvides llevar tu almuerzo-Recordó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a su precaria vestimenta.

-¿Qué eres? ¿una jodida esposa o qué?-Preguntó alzando su ceja derecha, intentando ignorar el adorable rubor que lucía el japonés.

-Preocuparse no es malo-Justificó sin pensar, formando un pequeño puchero ante la comparación- Entonces ¿lo llevas?

-Tsk, sí, está en mi mochila-Contestó alzando su rostro, fijando su mirada en el techo. Rogaba en su interior porque sus mejillas no se sonrojaran producto de la amabilidad del pelinegro ¿acaso intentaba provocarlo?.

-Genial, entonces ve con cuidado y que tengas un muy buen día, Yurio-Deseó con una gran sonrisa y amplio rubor, adornando su rostro y cada centímetro de la habitación, dejando al joven ruso estático ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente? definitivamente ni siquiera quería saberlo.

-¿Yurio?-Llamó al no obtener respuesta, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacía la izquierda, haciendo que una oleada de sensaciones y pensamientos volvieran a arremeter contra el rubio, sin embargo, rápidamente concluyó, erróneamente, que el pelinegro efectivamente buscaba provocarlo y que estaba dispuesto a caer.

-Creo que el día de hoy no es tan importante-Excusó antes de adentrarse al cuarto del baño junto al extrañado pelinegro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Yurio? ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sintiendo como los nervios volvían a invadirlo, mientras observaba al ruso desprenderse, velozmente, de su chaqueta de animal print- Vas a llegar tarde- Recordó sin dejar de observar como las prendas del menor poco a poco desaparecían.

 _Creo que olvidé ducharme._

 _Pero si acabas de hacerlo._

 _Me siento sucio otra vez._

 _¿Eeh?_

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola que tal! Creo que actualicé más rápido de lo que esperaba! Porque hoy tuve que volver a pasar el día en cama porque me resfrié salvajemente (sí, que yeta) y decidí aprovechar para terminar de escribir este cap c: espero que les guste y que disfruten que es más largo que el anterior c:_

 _Como siempre muchísimas gracias a quienes se manifiestan! Me motivan montones a seguir! Y también muuuuchas gracias por sus buenas vibras y paciencia por lo de mi pierna jeje :3 afortunadamente estoy cada día mejor c:_

 _En fin, nos estamos leyendo –corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Capítulo X)**

-Maldito cerdo-Refunfuñó molesto, mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a tiempo a su salón de clases, tras ver la hora en su celular- ¿Quién te crees que eres?-Continuó su monologo, el cual ya llevaba desarrollando largo rato, gracias a la imperecedera imagen del japonés.

-¿Yuri?-Nombró una hermosa chica pelirroja, apenas vio entrar al rubio apresuradamente al salón, dirigiéndose, con su habitual mal humor, a sentarse a junto a ella y el joven kazajo que la acompañaba como de costumbre.

-Yura, llegas tarde-Comentó el pelinegro, con su estoica expresión.

-Lo sé, Beka-Respondió soplando uno de los tantos mechones de cabello que caían libremente sobre el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¿Podrá ser que te estuviste divirtiendo mucho con cierto oriental?-Insinuó sonriente la de ojos azules, inclinándose hacia el aludido.

-¿Oriental?-Repitió el extranjero, inclinado levemente la cabeza.

-No jodas, vieja bruja-Insultó escondiendo su rostro de sus atentos acompañantes. Jamás dejaría que lo vieran sonrojado, estaba seguro que, de ser así, las burlas de la pelirroja tardarían semanas en detenerse y no estaba dispuesto a someterse a semejante tortura.

-Pensé que tener un lindo novio te pondría de mejor humor-Respondió la chica, reposando su fino rostro sobre su mano derecha, sin abandonar, en ningún momento, su juguetona sonrisa.

-¿Qué mierda dices?-Volteó irritado, sin poder controlar el sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas, el cual, para su fortuna, esta vez reflejaba una peligrosa combinación entre su habitual cólera y esporádica vergüenza.

-Lo que escuchaste. ¡Ya dame los detalles!-Insistió emocionada, sacudiendo infantilmente al contrario.

-No te diré nada, jodida loca-Gruñó intentando darle final al molesto contacto.

-Vamos, Otabek, ayúdame-Pidió la pelirroja de forma caprichosa, alargando la última vocal.

-Ya llegó el profesor-Distrajo seriamente el pelinegro, sin dirigirles la mirada al escandaloso par.

-Aburrido-Se quejó la chica inflando sus mejillas, a la vez que liberada al irritado ruso.

-Como sea –Comentó el agotado rubio. No se encontraba de ánimos para soportar las rarezas de sus compañeros, no tras ser sacado a la fuerza de su propia casa, por el oriental.

.

.

 _-¿Yurio?-Llamó el pelinegro al notar como el aludido comenzaba a relajarse a su lado, tras cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las acogedoras mantas de la cama- ¿Qué haces?_

 _-¿Descansar?-Respondió burlesco, sin dirigirle la mirada al japonés._

 _-No-Contestó seriamente, llamando la atención del joven ruso quien, no obstante, se mantuvo en su lugar, fingiendo indiferencia-Primero que todo tu cabello está totalmente mojado, no puedes dormirte así de nuevo-Comenzó mientras se ponía de pie, cubriéndose con una toalla.- Y en segundo lugar, estás atrasado para ir a tus clases._

 _-Da igual-Contestó perezosamente, ajeno a la seria expresión del pelinegro, la cual reflejaba clara desaprobación._

 _El rubio se estaba preparando mentalmente para enfrascarse en una tonta discusión con el dramático pelinegro, sin embargo, sonrió triunfal ante la silenciosa salida del mayor, dando por terminada la molesta charla. No obstante, al rato, cuando ya se encontraba a poco de volver a conciliar su anhelado sueño, sintió como una toalla caía pesadamente sobre su cabeza, sobresaltándolo sin previo aviso._

 _-¿Qué demonios?-Cuestionó incorporándose bruscamente, haciendo a un lado el molesto objeto._

 _-Estoy seguro de que aún puedes llegar a tiempo al resto de las clases-Justificó con una tenue sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama y se acomodaba tras el rubio, para luego recuperar la toalla y comenzar a secar el cabello del contrario, provocando que el rostro del mismo se tiñera totalmente de rojo._

 _-¿Q-qué crees que haces?-Preguntó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ese ridículo tartamudeo._

 _-Te ayudo a llegar a tiempo, cada día cuenta-Respondió sonriente, sin descuidar su labor._

 _-Idiota, es tu culpa en primer lugar-Susurró tras esforzarse en mantener la compostura y disfrutar, muy a su pesar, de las agradables caricias que le propinaba el oriental al revolver su cabello._

 _-¿Mía?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza._

 _-Sí-Afirmó aún en voz baja._

 _-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó divertido ante la infantil actitud que acababa de tomar el menor._

 _-Tsk, y tienes el descaro de preguntar-Respondió, sacándole una risita al contrario._

 _-No lo entiendo, pero está bien, acepto la culpa ¿me perdonas?-Cuestionó inclinándose hacia el costado de su acompañante para poder observar su, inesperadamente sonrojado, rostro, logrando así el mismo efecto con el propio._

 _-Ya paraaa-Exigió, posando su mano sobre la mejilla del contrario, alejándolo a la fuerza. Acto seguido, le quitó la toalla de las manos para continuar el mismo con la tarea-Mejor déjame solo, me alistaré para salir- Terminó, escapando de la atenta mirada del mayor._

 _-¡Traeré la ropa que dejaste tirada en el baño!-Notificó antes de salir de la habitación por las prendas, dejando al silencioso rubio con la única compañía de su desbocado e incomprendido corazón, latiendo a un ritmo inusual._

.

.

-Idiota-Susurró rememorando cada momento vivido esa mañana con el mayor. Se sentía tan irritado por las extrañas e incontrolables sensaciones que habían comenzando a invadirlo por su causa, sumado a eso, tenía un dolor de cabeza que no lo abandonaba ni por un instante, llevándolo a posar sus manos sobre la zona afectada, en busca del alivio que jamás llegaba.

-¿Yuri? ¿estás bien?-Escuchó a sus espaldas, la bien conocida voz de su mejor amigo, quien posó su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-Beka-Nombró ladeando levemente la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, la clase ya comenzó-Respondió extrañado, sentándose frente al ruso.

-Tengo un jodido dolor de cabeza, esperaré a la siguiente hora para entrar-Se excusó escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Espérame aquí, le encargaré mis cosas a Mila-Notificó poniéndose de pie, luego de haberlo observarlo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó volviendo a alzar su rostro.

-No te ves bien, te llevaré a casa, el frío de la facultad no te ayudará a sentirte mejor y no tiene caso quedarte en esas condiciones-Aclaró antes de alejarse, dejando al decaído rubio atrás.

Ya llevaba un par de horas forzándose a seguir a pesar del las molestias de su estado por lo que, a estas alturas, la idea de volver a casa ya no le parecía tan mala, después de todo, el pelinegro tenía razón, el frío de la facultad, más las animadas charlas de sus compañeros, no hacían más que empeorar su condición y ánimo.

* * *

-¿Estarás bien?-Cuestionó el kazajo, ya a las afueras de la casa del joven ruso.

-No exageres, solo tengo que dormir un rato y ya-Respondió, intentando disimular su malestar- ¿Otabek?-Llamó al notar que la mirada del aludido se perdía hacía el frontis de su hogar.

-¿Estás acompañado?-Cuestionó con su habitual tono estoico, sin dejar de examinar la fachada en cuestión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó confundido, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante el temor de que a su mejor amigo se le hubiese contagiado la molesta actitud de la pelirroja.

-Las luces están encendidas-Justificó acomodándose para retomar la marcha.

-¿Ah?-Expresó ante la evidente señal a la que había hecho caso omiso. Definitivamente no se esperaba que el oriental siguiera en casa- He estado un poco distraído, como sea, gracias por traerme, nos vemos-Terminó apresuradamente, comenzando a dirigirse hacía la entrada de su hogar, escuchando el ronroneo del vehículo del mayor alejándose poco a poco, tras la rápida despedida.

Sacó ansiosamente las llaves de su bolsillo y ya una vez dentro, una sensación que creía olvidaba había comenzado a invadirlo. Todo se sentía extrañamente acogedor y cálido. Se encontraba en otro inesperado viaje al pasado.

-¿Cerdo?-Llamó dando lentos pasos, sin obtener respuesta alguna, mientras apreciaba, poco a poco, las agradables características que creaban tan amena sensación. En primer lugar, notó como el pelinegro se había tomado la molestia de limpiar y ordenar el descuidado lugar. Seguido a eso, sentir el abrigo de su hogar, protegiéndolo de las frías calles de Rusia, sin tener que encargarse el mismo de la calefacción. Y, por último, el agradable aroma de una cena recién preparada. Una combinación perfecta que le recordaba, irremediablemente, a las bellas épocas en las cuales su querido abuelo aún estaba con él, cuidándolo y acompañándolo cada día.

Cuando por fin pudo visualizar al atento japonés, lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente en uno de los sofás, acompañado por su encantadora minina descansando en su regazo. Si ya se sentía embobado gracias a las peculiares molestias que el pelinegro se había tomado, esa sensación aumentó, como no creyó posible, al contemplar la escena.

Se acercó lentamente al mayor, sintiéndose inevitablemente atraído a él. Nuevamente extrañas sensaciones no se cansaban de arremeter contra su joven pecho, llevándolo incluso a ignorar el malestar físico que no dejaba de aquejarlo hace un par de horas. Inconscientemente acercó delicadamente su mano derecha al rostro del contrario, deslizando suavemente sus nudillos sobre mejilla ajena, hasta alcanzar el marco de sus tradicionales gafas azules, las cuales le quitó, sin dejar de analizar, ni por un instante, su pacífico rostro.

-¿Yurio?-Llamó perezosamente su acompañante, tras ser despertado por el leve contacto.

El rubio, al sentirse descubierto, no tardó en abandonar apresuradamente las gafas al costado del mayor y, seguido, voltear rápidamente hasta darle la espalda al despistado japonés. Sentía como sus mejillas no dejaban de arder y su corazón se aceleraba ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Nuevamente se sentía como un idiota.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa-Formuló intentando controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Sin dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo una y otra vez.

-Lo siento, no sé en qué momento me dormí otra vez-Se disculpó acompañado de una tímida risita, a la vez que frotaba su nuca con la mano derecha.- ¿Qué hora es?-Añadió poniéndose de pie, acomodando a la felina en su lugar.

-Pasado las seis-Contestó volviendo a conectar sus miradas. Sentía un gran alivio al notar que el pelinegro no le había dado importancia alguna a sus acciones, no obstante, otro sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo ¿Por qué no se encontraba sonrojado como un idiota? Eso le irritaba ¿qué acaso él no era suficiente para generar esas reacciones una y otra vez?

-¿No se supone que tenías clases hasta las 8?-Cuestionó acomodando sus gafas.

-Las cancelaron-Mintió al instante, esquivando la molesta expresión del mayor, a la vez que se esforzaba en hacer caso omiso a sus emociones y, por otra lado, ocultar los crecientes malestares de los cuales volvía a tomar conciencia.

-Mmmm-Expresó insatisfecho, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso llamarás a mi facultad para comprobarlo?-Cuestionó acercándose al pelinegro, evidenciando la diferencia entre sus estaturas.

-No-Dijo inflando levemente sus mejillas- De todas formas, lamentó haberme quedado tanto tiempo, ahora si, debo irme a casa-Añadió esquivando al rubio, yendo por su abrigo.

-Gracias por hacerle compañía y…por todo lo demás-Añadió tras algunos segundos de silencio, mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de la felina.

Sus palabras no tardaron en sorprender al japonés, producto de la suavidad y timidez con las que habían sido pronunciadas, llevándolo, incluso, a detener sus acciones por un momento.

-No hay de que-Expresó acompañado de una dulce sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar al rubio de algún modo y, más aún, de haber podido pasar tanto tiempo con él.

-¿Guardaste el certificado?-Preguntó de la misma forma, aún sin dejar de fijar la mirada en su mascota.

-Ajá…y ¿ahora quién se preocupa como una esposa?- Se burló tiernamente, mientras abrigaba su cuello con una bufanda.

-No me compares, cerdo estúpido-Se defendió recuperando su habitual hostilidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó sin dejar de reír.

-Idiota-Terminó, acompañando al mayor hasta la puerta.

-Sí, un poco-Aceptó de pie frente al rubio, sintiendo como el frío ambiente del exterior comenzaba a invadirlo bruscamente, al igual que sus deseos de expresarle, al menor, los pensamientos y deseos en los que se había encontrado divagando anteriormente.

-Entonces…nos vemos-Se despidió extrañado el joven ruso, ante el extraño y prolongado silencio del mayor.

-¡Yurio!-Llamó deteniendo la puerta, armándose de valor. Estaba seguro de que era el momento de expresar lo que sentía, después de todo, debía aplicar lo que había aprendido durante este tiempo y dejar de preocuparse tanto por cada detalle.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestionó intrigado. La ansiedad por escuchar cada palabra del mayor era extrañamente sofocante.

-Yo...realmente la pasé muy bien en este tiempo "diferente" contigo-Confesó con una tímida sonrisa, a juego sus enrojecidas mejillas-Espero que podamos repetirlo, en verdad me gustaría mucho-Terminó por añadir, nervioso ante la posibilidad de ser duramente rechazado por el rubio, no obstante, alegre de haber sido capaz de expresarse con libertad.

-Cerdo idiota, ya vete a casa-Respondió en voz baja, con un llamativo sonrojo invadiendo su pálido y, evidentemente cohibido, rostro. Finalmente, cerró la puerta lentamente, dejando atrás la encantadora expresión del pelinegro- Yo también lo espero-Se atrevió a confesar para sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola que tal! tarde más de lo que esperaba en actualizar D: a pesar de eso el cap es largo :3 espero que haya valido la espera para ustedes (?_

 _Muuuuuuuchaaaaaas gracias a quienes se han sumado a esta historia, la verdad estaba impresionada por eso jajaja ya que (sobre todo en wattpad) me estuvieron llegando muuchas notificaciones bonitas -corazones por mil- de verdad gracias por manifestarse c: eso me motiva a montones! y me presiona también jajaj es un recordatorio constante de que debo actualizar! xD_

 _Muchos saludos y por sobre todo muuucho amorsh para todos c:_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
